Jealous, Much?
by BreeTheFree
Summary: Chad had sounded like an idiot, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that Sonny's first kiss hadn't been with him. Re-write of 'Sonny In The Kitchen With Dinner'. A Channy one-shot, obviously.


**When I first watched ****_Sonny In The Kitchen With Dinner_ a few weeks ago, I was thrilled with how Chad reacted when Sonny kissed Hayden. xDD I absolutely LOVED it.**

**Haha, rejoice Channy fans! This is my second Channy one-shot, based on the episode and inspired by some other Channy fics I've read.**

**What would have happened if Nico and Grady hadn't interrupted when Sonny was alone in the hall with Chad?  
**

**Well go ahead and see. Hope you enjoy. :)**

**~ Bree**

* * *

"What the heck is this?!"

"It's the latest issue of Tween Weekly…"

"I know that, Portlyn. No need to state the obvious."

"What are you so upset about, then?"

Chad glared at her. "Upset? UPSET? I'm not upset!"

Portlyn rolled her eyes. "Uh, sure. It's what they chose to feature on the front of the magazine, right?"

"Shut up." Chad grumbled. But he could feel the blood rushing to his face. Compulsively, he ran his hand through his hair, daring to steal one more glance at the magazines displayed outside the _Mackenzie Fall's_ studio entrance.

He saw Sonny's pretty hair and her adorable side bangs. But the wave of affection he felt for her was crushed when he saw the _So Random!_ actress's lips engaged in a _too real kiss _with some dopey guy Chad had never seen before. This guy wasn't even half as handsome as he was. Nobody could match up to Chad Dylan Cooper's looks. Nobody. But Chad was still seeing someone kissing Sonny on that stupid magazine, and there was a problem.

It wasn't him on the magazine.

Outside, Chad was fuming, but inside the extreme jealously he felt was enough to make him explode like a thousand year old dormant volcano.

Suddenly, he remembered Sonny walking into his dressing room yesterday, turning on her syrupy sweet charm. She'd asked for his tickets to the Laker's game, and he didn't hesitate to give them up for her. After an amusing game of making Sonny 'win' the tickets by getting her to tell him how awesome he was, she had run off with that huge grin on her face, tickets in hand.

But had he possibly given tickets to a _date _at the Laker's game? Was it his fault that Sonny was now involved with some other guy that _wasn't him?_

_ARRGGGH!!_

Chad mentally screamed his frustration. Portlyn looked amused. "It's that _So Random!_ girl kissing another guy."

"For Pete's sake, Portlyn! I'm not blind!"

"Neither am I. Chad, you like--"

He didn't want to hear the rest of what she was going to say. Snatching up one of the magazines, he turned away from his irritating cast mate and stomped down the hall, towards the _So Random! _side of the studio. He had something he needed to do.

After all, Chad Dylan Cooper always got what he wanted. And today was no different.

-----------------------------------

Chad rounded the corner that led to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. As he did he heard a familiar voice.

"Tawni, there is nothing going on between me and Hayden!"

He saw Sonny standing in front of the door to her dressing room, looking a little distressed. He quietly walked up behind her, feeling a small twinge of sympathy. But his sympathy quickly vanished when he heard what the brunette said next.

"You can't say no to the kiss cam!"

Chad scowled. Why did they even do that at _basketball_ games? It was a mystery to him. "You just couldn't say no to the kiss cam, could you?" He leaned against the wall opposite of Sonny, looking at her face through narrowed eyes.

Sonny whirled around. "Not now, Chad." She huffed.

"I trusted you, Sonny. I trusted you to use my seats...responsibly, okay? But instead I wake up this morning to find this--!" He roughly pulled up the magazine, exposing the front cover. If he had been any angrier than he already was he could have ripped it in two. "--on the cover of Tween Weekly."

Sonny just shook her head, annoyed. She obviously had no time for this.

Chad imitated her, exaggerating her expression. With a frustrated scoff he gave the magazine a hard shake. "Who is this guy?!"

A high-pitched whine came from inside the presumably locked dressing room. "THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!"

"THEN WHY IS SHE KISSING HIM?!" Chad's voice raised one too many octaves.

"I don't know!" Tawni wailed.

"It was the kiss cam!" Sonny protested.

Chad had sounded like an idiot, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that _Sonny's first kiss hadn't been with him._ He re-focused his attention on the _So Random!_ cast member, half-expecting a more believable explanation.

Sonny gave up trying to talk to Tawni and instead turned to him, arms crossed. There was a tiny half-smile on her face.

"What is it?"

Her question took him by surprise. "Why do you care so much?"

"I don't." Chad replied quickly. But he knew from past experience that his eyes often gave him away.

"Yeah. You screamed so loud I'm betting that the whole of California heard you."

Chad knew he'd been cornered. As he hesitated, Sonny continued speaking. "Chad, _it was the kiss cam._"

"I don't believe you." Chad grumbled. He really did, but he was still upset that some other guy had...

"Why don't you?"

"Err...I can't answer that."

"Why not?"

"I-I just can't."

"I need an explanation, Chad."

"I do too, you know."

"Ugh! You're so pushy!"

Neither of them realized that they were slowly inching closer towards each other.

"Tell me why you were kissing him!"

"I _told_ you it was the kiss cam!"

Chad gritted his teeth. "Fine!"

Sonny's response was immediate. "Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

Their faces were so close, Chad could smell Sonny's peppermint laced breath.

"Good!"

_"Good!"_

"Good!"_  
_

He couldn't take it anymore. He leaned forward and caught her by the lips.

"Goo--!"

What Sonny was about to say was cut short. Chad kissed her; everything he had ever felt, thought, and dreamed about Sonny was expressed through that kiss. He felt like they were the only two people standing on the face of the earth. Nothing else mattered. He felt like a truck had been lifted off of his shoulders. His eyes were closed, so he couldn't see Sonny's reaction. But he assumed that having her hands wrapped around each of his arms was a good sign. As the length of the kiss increased, the strength of her grip did just the opposite.

Finally Chad broke away. He opened his eyes. Ocean blue met chocolate brown.

He smirked. "So we're good?"

Sonny's smile was huge. "Oh, we're so good."

* * *

**Haha. So for those of you who wanted a kiss in my last Channy one-shot, you got a kiss in this one. ;) **

**I know this wasn't as deep as my last one, but it was still a ton of fun to write!  
**

**(When Chad kicked Sonny's apartment door, did anyone else notice that the mark he left behind was shaped like a heart? Coincidence? I doubt it.) **

**Anyways, thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
